1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memory (NVM) cells and other transistor types, and more particularly, integrating NVM cells with logic transistors that have high k gate dielectrics and metal gates.
2. Related Art
The integration of non-volatile memories (NVMs) with logic transistors has always been a challenge due to the different requirements for the NVM transistors, which store charge, and the logic transistors which are commonly intended for high speed operation. The need for storing charge has been addressed mostly with the use of floating gates but also with nanocrystals or nitride. In any of these cases, the need for this unique layer makes integration of the NVM transistors and the logic transistors difficult. The particular type of charge storage layer can also have a large effect on the options that are available in achieving the integration. A further complication is when the logic transistors are high k, metal gate transistors and high voltage transistors. The high k gate dielectrics typically cannot withstand the high temperatures that are generally best for NVM cells and for high voltage transistors. Further the high voltage transistors typically have relatively thick layers of oxide for the gate dielectrics that, when etched, can cause a corresponding recess of the isolation oxide exposing the sidewall surface of logic transistor channel regions. The exposure of the transistor region sidewall surface makes it difficult to control the threshold voltage of the transistors and accordingly makes for a leakage problem for those transistors.
Accordingly there is a need to provide an integration that improves upon one or more of the issues raised above.